Dont' Worry Baby
by Azralias
Summary: It’s a mainly a Rory/Jess fic (yes, another one) and it’s a romance. It begins in senior year near the end of the school year… CHAPTER 14 UP!!! FINAL CHAPTER!!
1. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

DON'T' WORRY BABY

Summary:  It's a Rory/Jess fic (yes, another one) and it's a romance.  It begins in senior year near the end of the school year…

Disclaimer:  I own nothing associated with the Gilmore Girls (Though if Jess is for sale…) so please don't sue me.  If you really want to be mean and sue me, just know that I have about $3 to my name, and that's in Canadian money, so its not really worth it, now is it?

A/N:  Okay, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic, so I really hope you enjoy it.  Lots of reviews would be greatly appreciated so I can know whether or not to go on.  I enjoy compliments, but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is also welcome.  Here we go.

xoxox ME!

CHAPTER 1 – Chocolate Chip Pancakes

"Luke, you're the bestest!"  Lorelai Gilmore exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah yeah.  Now shut up and eat your mounds of food."  Luke Danes replied.  

"Mmmmm.  With pleasure."

"I don't know how I put up with you."  He shook his head in disbelief and turned to Rory, Loralei's 17 year old daughter. "How do you live with this?" he asks, pointing to Lorelai.

"Hey!"  Lorelai says through a mouthful of food.  "Weren't you ever taught that its not nice to point?"

Rory laughed.  "I join in, eat like her, enjoy my coffee, and live a happy and unhealthy life."  She replied, digging into her own food.

"That's my girl."  Lorelai says.

5 minutes later, the food is all gone and they're getting their coffee refilled by a reluctant Luke for the 3rd time.

"Hey Luke, is…"  Rory began.

"He's upstairs.  Go ahead."

"Thanks Luke!"  She replied and left the table.

Rory made her way upstairs and knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in Ror!"  Was heard very coming from inside.

"Hey!"  She replied, walking over to the bed and kissing her boyfriend Jess Mariano.

"Hey yourself."  He replied, putting down his book and kissing her back.

"Guess what today is!"

"Well, seeing as you're not wearing a plaid kilt, I'd say its some day on the weekend."  Jess responded.

"Its Saturday to be correct.  And right.  No kilt today because there's no school.  No work for you.  Its just you and me."  She said, lying down on the bed with him.

They began kissing and as if on cue, Luke came upstairs, making a lot of noise on his way.  They pulled apart Jess reached for the book which they both began to look at, oblivious to the fact that _Oliver Twist _was upside down.  Luke came in and looked at them; hair messed up and cheeks flushed.

"Uh, just came up for my… uh… ladle!"  Luke said, reaching for the first thing he found.  "Got it!"  He exclaimed, backing out of the apartment.

"AURGH!"  Jess said, putting down the book.  "This is insane!  Let's get out of here."

Giggling, Rory took his hand as he led the way downstairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Come on Lukey, you know you want to…"

"No Lorelai. Absolutely not.  And don't make a pouty face at me."  He exclaimed, commenting on her expression.

Just then Jess and Rory made their way down.

"Honey, please tell Lukey to make me some chocolate chip pancakes.  He says that they're not on the menu so he won't."

"I'm not going to Lorelai.  I don't make chocolate chip pancakes for my annoying customers."

"Ah come on Luke.  You know you'll give in in the end.  Just get it over with.  Otherwise she'll call you Lukey and stay here for the whole day until you give in."  Rory said, laughing.

"Damn you Gilmore girls."  Luke exclaimed, walking to the kitchen .

"Make me some too while you're at it so my mom can bring them home for me."

"You guys going out?"  Lorelai asked her daughter and Jess.

"Yeah, I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay.  Bye hun.  Bye Jess."

"See you later Luke.  And remember, extra chocolate chips!"

"AURGH!"  Was heard from the kitchen.


	2. Questions, Dinner, and Princess Paris

A/N:  Thank you all for the great reviews.  I know the last chapter was really short, but it was bed time and I had a test the next day, so I hope you can understand why.  Now we're gonna get into it a bit more, so I hope you still enjoy, and KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!

xoxox ME

***

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 2 – Questions, Dinner, and Princess Paris

Rory and Jess left the diner.  Hand in hand they walked around Stars Hollow until they came to the bookstore, and both went inside.  20 minutes later, they emerged with a pile of books.  They walked to the bridge and sat down; Jess sitting with Rory lying down with her head resting on his lap.  They began to read their books, until 10 minutes later Jess closed his book.  Rory looked up from her book, startled. 

"Okay, I can't concentrate with you lying there like that."  Jess exclaimed

Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, now I _really_ can't concentrate."

Rory sat up and cuddled close to him.  "Jess, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did, but you can have one more question."

"My my, aren't we witty today."

"I try.  So what did you want to ask me Ror?"

She smiled.  "I know it's kind of out of the blue, but, ummm, as you know, it's senior year."

"I am aware of that."

She playfully swatted him and continued.  "Well, its senior year, and there's a traditional dance at the end of the year.  I'm sure you've heard of it.  It's sometimes referred to prom, and I was…"

"No."  Jess interrupted.

"No?"  Rory asked, pulling away.

"I don't do prom."

"But Jess…"

"No way.  I don't' dance.  I don't wear tuxes.  I don't do prom.  We're not going."

"Oh, so now you're making my decision too?"

"What? You still want to go without me?"

"I have to.  I'm vice president of Chilton.  I have to go.  I just thought it would be better with my boyfriend there with me."

"Rory, I just don't…"

"I'm sorry Jess, but I'm going.  With or without you.  Prom may not be fun for you, but it will be for me.  I want to dress up, I want to go, and I will.  And I'll have a good time."  She got up and started to walk away.

"Rory."  Jess sighed.  She stopped and turned to look at him.  "What day is it?  The prom I mean?"

"June 6th."

"What time do I pick you up?"

***

June came sooner than was expected.  Rory had been busy with planning prom and decorating.  Chilton looked great.  But by mid-afternoon on June 6th, Rory was panicking.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hun."

"Where's my dress?"

"In your closet."

"And my shoes?"

"With your dress."

"What about Jess's flower thingy?"

"In the fridge staying healthy."

"My jewellery?"

"On your dresser."

"Halle Berry?"

"Still trying to pry Adrien Brody's lips off of hers."  Lorelai laughed hugged her nervous daughter.  "Its time to get ready hun."

Since dinner would be served at 6, Jess was picking Rory up at 5.  So at 4:30, she and Lorelai were eating Chinese food.

At 4:47 Rory did a final check and was satisfied with how she looked.

At 5:02 the doorbell rang.

"Rory, go upstairs and when he's inside walk down."  Lorelai said.  Rory laughed.  "Hey!  I've always wanted to see that done in person.  They always make it look so good in the movies."

Rory did as she was told and Lorelai opened the door.

"Hi Jess."

Rory began her descent down the stairs.  Jess looked up at her and smiled.  She looked gorgeous in a simple light blue dress that really made her eyes stand out.  It was long, to the floor, and strapless.  It was very simple and very elegant.  She had strappy silvery sandals with heels on.  Her hair up in a French twist with a few loose pieces.  And she finished the look off with simple diamond earrings and matching necklace.

"You look great Ror."

"You don't look too bad yourself."  Rory was pleased.  Not many people could make a tux look cool, but Jess had managed.  He had ditched the tie and cummerbund.  His white dress shirt had the top few buttons undone, and his jacked was undone too.

Lorelai got the boutonniere out of the fridge and handed it to Rory.  It was a simple white rose.  She pinned it to Jess's jacket.

"Wow Ror.  I'm surprised.  No blood shed."  Jess joked.  Rory swatted him.  He took a corsage out of its box and put it on Rory's wrist.  It consisted of 3 white roses and some baby's breath.  The band on it was silver.  "I had some help from your mom."  He said as Rory smiled at her mother.

"Okay kids.  Picture time!"  Lorelai said as she whipped out the camera.  10 minutes (and 2 rolls of film later) she was satisfied.

Through tears, Lorelai looked at her watch.  "You guys better get going or you're gonna be late."  She said as she shoved them out the door.  "Eat lots. Dance lots.  But don't crush each other's feet.  Be home by 2.  Preferably alive.  And take lots of pictures!"  She handed the camera to Rory.

Rory and Jess made their way to his car and got in as Lorelai said to herself "My little girl's all grown up."

The mood in Jess's car was a bit tense and the car ride was pretty quiet.  Until Rory spoke.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Jess smiled.  "We'll just have to think of some way for you to repay me for this…"  They both laughed.

By the time they reached the school they were both relaxed.  They walked in and took their seats at the table where Paris and her boyfriend Jamie, Madeline, Louise, and their dates were sitting.

"Rory!"  Paris exclaimed, standing up to greet her.  "You're here!"  Then she whispered so only Rory could hear.  "Thank god.  I don't know how much more talk bout Days of the Restless and Lives of the Young I could take."

"You mean Days of our lives and Young and the Restless?"

"Yeah.  That's it."

They both laughed.

"Paris, you remember Jess?"

"You're the guy from that day at Rory's house."

"Ummm. Yeah.  I am."  He replied, obviously uncomfortable within the whole prom scene.

"Glad you're here."

"Rory!"  Louise exclaimed.  "Hi.  Who's the dream?"

Jess looked embarrassed and Rory laughed.  

Jess was introduced and they were introduced to Madeline's date Paul and Louise's date Michael.  Compliments were also given to how everyone looked.

Shortly after, dinner was served and everyone was enjoying their meal.  They were all startled when Jess started laughing.

"What's he laughing at?"  Madeline asked Louise.

"I don't know."  She replied.  "Rory, what's he laughing at?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."  Jess answered for her.  "Well, Rory actually."

Rory stopped eating.  "What?"

"Nothing.  I'm just wondering how you manage to eat all that food, considering I know that you had Chinese before I picked you up."

"How did you…?"

"I just know you so well.  Plus the cartons were on the table."

Rory looked at him.  "Hey.  I like food so I indulge."  She returned to her food.

After dinner, the tables were cleared and the dancing began.  Immediately, Madeline, Louise, and their dates started dancing.  Paris and Jamie followed shortly.  Rory and Jess stayed seated.  When the first slow song came on, Jess took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm not so bad at slow dancing, but I warn you that when the music changes, my tango and foxtrot aren't quite up to par."

Rory giggled.

After a short while of dancing, they sat down to take a break and Rory looked at Jess surprised.

"You're pretty good."

Jess sighed.  "Just don't tell anyone.  Especially Lorelai.  The last thing I need is for it to get around town that the resident bad boy used to take dance classes."

"I make no guarantees."

They talked some more, to be accompanied shortly by Paris and Jamie who joined their conversation on literature.  Then a voice came over the microphone.

"Okay everyone.  Its time to announce the prom court."  Came Francie's voice over the microphone, interrupting the dancing and conversations around the hall.  The chairman of the prom took the microphone from her. 

"Let's begin with the princesses.  And they are."  He paused for effect.  "Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, and Paris Geller."

Madeline and Louise walked up to the podium holding hands, and Paris stood up in shock.

"Was that my name?"  She asked a smiling and clapping Rory.

"Yes it was.  Now get up there Princess Paris!"

A shocked Paris walked up to the stage.  Next the Princes were named (Madeline and Louise's dates among them).  The prom king was announced next, and he walked to the stage smiling and took his crown.

"And your new prom queen is…. RORY GILMORE! "

Rory sat, shocked, as her name was called.  Jess hugged her and said "I've got my own little queen."  Rory slowly walked to the stage and the beautiful sparkling tiara was placed on her head.  She was still shocked.

"It's time for the King and Queen's first dance."

They danced and then Rory went back to Jess, who hugged his now smiling girlfriend.  "I don't have to worry about you being taken away from me by that king, now do I?"  He asked, only half joking.

She kissed him.  "Does that answer your question?"

"Congratulations Rory!"  Madeline and Louise said.

"Thanks.  You too.  And you Paris."

Paris was still in shock.  "How did this happen?"  She asked nobody in particular.  "People actually _like me?"_

"Of course they do.  Some of us love you."  She hugged her friend and looked at Jamie who kissed his girlfriend.  "You're a great person and you showed that this year."

Jess and Jamie laughed.  "You guys shoulda seen the look on that redhead's face when you guys were announced and not here.  She looked really pissed."  Jess pointed to Francie who was in a corner sulking.

Paris laughed.  "Francie's a bigger bitch than me.  Wish I was in a state where I could have enjoyed it."

Jess laughed.  "Thank god Rory's mom loves pictures."  He said, holding the camera.  "Because I took pictures of all of you, and I think she's in them too."

Paris was now relaxed.  "I need copies."  She told Rory.

"No problem."

Jess put his arms around Rory's waist.  "Can I have a dance with the Queen?"

"Why of course."

At 11:30, they left the prom and started home.

"Turn here!"  Rory told Jess.  He obliged.

"Why?"  He asked.

"There's a motel down the street.  We have a reservation."

Jess swerved over to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks.

"What?"  He asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Rory laughed.  "I said, There's.  a.  motel.  Down…"

"I heard what you said."  He interrupted.  "But.  What?"

"Jess, I think its _time_."  She said, emphasizing the last word, hoping he'd get the hint.  He did.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything."  She replied.  Jess could tell by her voice and the look in her eyes that she was serious.

5 minutes later they were in a room which Rory had reserved under the name 'Virginia Twist.' 

After asking her 3 more times if she was sure and getting the same response of 'yes' each time, Rory and Jess became as close as 2 people can possibly be.

***

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it.  I didn't go to high school in the US so I didn't have prom, so I don't know how the whole prom king/queen thing is done – I just went with how they did it in the movie 'never been kissed.'  Don't forget to review!!  Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Hear ye Hear ye

A/N:  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.  It's great to hear feedback, so keep it coming please!!!  Sorry about the delay in updating, but exams are coming up in 2 weeks, so I'm a bit stressed.  Also, there was an incident at the store where I work where I could have been killed, so again, stress.  But don't worry, I'm okay and updates will happen.  ENJOY!!

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 3 – hear ye hear ye

At 1:47, Jess pulled into the Gilmore driveway and walked Rory to the door, behind which they knew Lorelai was listening.

 "I had a great time tonight Mr. Astaire."  Rory said, smiling. (A/N:  as in the Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers)

"Me too."  Jess replied.  

Rory laughed.  "Really?"  She asked skeptically.  He nodded.  "And Jess."  She paused.  "Thank you.  You were wonderful."

"I love you Rory."  Jess blurted.  It was the first time he had ever said those words.

Rory smiled, a bit startled at his outburst, and her insides started doing a happy dance.  "I love you too."

They kissed goodnight and Rory went inside a bit dazed.  Jess walked back to his car, smiling madly.  

When Rory walked inside, she saw her mother in the kitchen, trying (unsuccessfully) to look like she hadn't been listening.

"Hi mom."  Rory said, a bit dazed, a broad grin plastered on her face.

"Oh hi honey.  I had no idea you were home."  Lorelai smiled, remembering what she had just overheard. '_I love you Rory.  I love you too Jess._'

Rory laughed.

"So tell me all about your night.  I know grandma and grandpa didn't have you over for dinner, so I know that you enjoyed yourself…"

"Luke made pancakes for me again, gave me lots of coffee, and then lectured me on having so much coffee and having breakfast foods for dinner.  Then Sookie came over for a while and consoled me over the fact that my baby is all grown up.  And we ate tacos."  Lorelai smiled.  "You?  They didn't feed you caviar or vegetables or anything unholy like that, did they?  I don't want you contaminated with healthy food."

Rory laughed.  "Thankfully no.  The food was good and I ate lots of cake."

"Lots?  You promise?"

"Yeah.  Even Jess noticed that I ate a lot."

"He didn't?"  Lorelai asked, very amused.

"Yep.  He pointed it out."

"Wow."  They both laughed.

"Oh, and Paris was named a Princess."

"Wha?"  Lorelai exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah.  She was pretty shocked.  Oh, and I'm prom queen."  Rory said, holding out her tiara as if being named prom queen were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh my god sweetie."  She said, hugging her laughing daughter. "Please tell me that I don't have to bow before you and act as your cook…"

"Cook no, bow yes."

"So what else happened?"  Lorelai asked, hoping for Rory to tell her about Jess.  A few weeks earlier, Rory had told Lorelai that she thought that she was ready to sleep with Jess, and after hours of being consoled, Lorelai had taken Rory to the doctor's and she was put on the pill.

"Well, I know that you heard Jess say that he loves me."  Lorelai looked surprised.  "I heard you giggle."  She added.

"Yeah I did."

"We need soundproof doors.  I mean what if I was saying that I was going to run upstairs and steal all of your shoes?"  Lorelai gasped.  "I mean, where would the fun be if you already knew?"

"But if we had soundproof doors, how could I know ahead of time and hide them all on you?"

"Okay, enough about soundproof doors.  I like our door.  It's pretty."

"Yeah.  Oh, and what's this about 'Mr. Astaire'?"  Lorelai asked.

"Oh."  Rory started to giggle.

"What is it?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I make no guarantees."

"I'll tell you anyways."

"As you should."

"Jess used to take dance lessons."

They both laughed so hard that Lorelai fell off the couch.  "I can't wait to tell Miss Patty."  Lorelai said.  "She'll want to sign him up to teach classes."

"Mom, we can tease him, but let's not humiliate him.  I mean I love the guy.  I want him to go a bit longer without killing himself…"

"Oh alright."  Lorelai said, feeling defeated.  "But can I call him Fred or Mr. Astaire when we're at Luke's?"

"That you can do."  

Lorelai giggled.  "I can't wait for tomorrow now."

***

The next morning, Rory and Lane met before breakfast and Rory filled her in on all the details.

"Oh my god.  You're prom queen?"  Lane asked.

"Yeah."  Rory replied, smiling.

"And that Paris girl is a princess?"

"Yeah, that happened too."

"Oh my god."  Lane said.  "So you actually…"

"Yes."  Rory cut in.

"And was it…"

"I'm not going to go into details Lane, but he was great."

"Oh my god.  And he told you that he loves you?"

Rory smiled at all the memories of the previous night.  "Yeah."

"Jeez, here you are, in a perfect relationship, and I can't even convince mama to let me go on a date with Dave."  Lane said.  "I mean, we've gone on dates and everything, but if mama knew…"

They both laughed.

***

Rory made her way to Luke's diner and found her mom sitting at the counter.

"…Please Mr. Astaire.  Please…"  Lorelai was pleading.

"No.  In no way, shape, or form will I teach you to dance."  Was Jess's response.

"Hey."  Rory interrupted.

"Rory, Fred here won't dance with me."

"Well Ginger, that's because I'm not a rentable dancer.  I won't dance with just anyone."

Lorelai gasped.  "I'm not just anyone.  I'm the mother of your girlfriend."  She turned to Rory.  "Rory, your boyfriend is mean and won't dance with me."

"Well then Ginger, I guess that we'll just have to find you another partner."  Rory replied.  "Why do you want to dance anyways?"  She asked out of curiosity.

"Because your boyfriend knows how, and therefore it's his duty to dance with the mother of his girlfriend."

"Riiiiiiight."

"And I still need my coffee.  Oh coffee boy!!!"  Lorelai called.

"What do you want crazy person, besides to annoy the local diner guy?"  Was Luke's response from the kitchen.

"I'm going crazy out here.  Jess is being mean and I need caffeine.  And pancakes.  With chocolate chips.  And some for my daughter."

"AURGH!"  Luke exclaimed.  "NO!"

"Hey.  You will not act that way in front of your queen."  Lorelai said.

"Did you just call yourself my queen?"  Luke asked.

"No, but I am the queen mum…"

"I'm not following."

"Need me to spell it out for you diner man? Rory.  Was.  Named.  Prom.  Queen.  Last.  Night."

Luke looked at Rory who was looking embarrassed.  "Is that a big deal or something?"

"Is that a…"  Lorelai started, then shook her head in disbelief.  "Jeez."  She turned and faced everyone in the diner.  She cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked at her.  She took the tiara out of her purse and put it on top of a very embarrassed Rory's head.

"Mom…"  Rory started.

"Shhh mini me.  Mommy's making you the center of attention now."  She cleared her throat again and stood up.  "HEAR YE HEAR YE!  QUEEN RORY IS HERE!"  

Miss Patty and Babette seemed to be the only 2 people to get the meaning of what Lorelai was saying and ran over to Rory and started kissing and hugging her.  They even hugged Jess Then everyone else in the dinner understood and came over.  They were calling them Star's Hollow's own little King and Queen, though Jess insisted he had nothing to do with this.  They ignored his protests and wanted Taylor to hold a festival to celebrate them.  After 5 minutes of insisting that it wasn't necessary, Miss Patty and Babette finally gave up and went back to their table, as did everyone else..

Lorelai turned to Luke, smiling.  "See?  I told you."  He just shook his head.  "Now kind sir, if you would be so kind as to get the queen mum and her royal highness their coffee, it would be greatly appreciated."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "Sit back down.  Coffee's on the way."

"Why I dost thank thee kind sir."

"And if you stop speaking like that, I'll make you your damn pancakes too."

"Thank you coffee man."  She called after him as he went into the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to her daughter, who was busy with Jess.  "Haha!  Rory!  It worked!" 

"You mean…?"

"Yep.  Chocolate chip pancakes."

A/N:  I know this chapter had a lot of Lorelai in it, but I felt like doing that.  I hope you like it so far.  If not, REVIEW so that I can know.  And if you do like it…REVIEW so I can know.  Thanks for all the feedback everyone!!

xoxox Vanessa


	4. Beautiful Oblivion

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 4 – Beautiful Oblivion

After breakfast, Rory and Jess left the diner hand in hand, unaware as to what was around them.  Not looking where they were going, they literally walked into a distracted Dean.

"Hey!  Watch where you're going."  Dean exclaimed, not looking up.

"Likewise bag boy."  Jess replied.  Dean looked up and saw Jess and frowned.  He then looked over and saw Rory.

"Hi."  He said, smiling at Rory.

"Ummm, hi."  She replied, looking away.

They all stood in awkward silence.

"Don't I get a 'hi' bag boy?"  Jess asked sarcastically.

"Jess…"  Rory warned.

"Rory, you might want to keep your _boyfriend here in line.  We don't want him acting up now do we?  We all know that he's prone to doing that."  Dean said._

"Come on Dean, that's not fair."  Rory responded.

"What's not fair?  That I love you but we broke up because you had the hots for the bad boy in town?"

"Hey!  You broke up with her!"  Jess exclaimed.

"Yeah I did.  And it was the stupidest mistake I've ever made."

"I'll say."  Jess said.  "But it sure worked out for me."  Dean lunged at Jess.

"Come on guys!  Cut it out!"  She pulled them apart and took Jess by the hand and they walked away without so much as a backward glance.

They walked in the direction of the bridge, and when they reached their destination, Jess was fuming.

"I can't stand that jerk!  Saying he loves you and…"

Rory hugged him.  "Let's forget about Dean."

"Sometimes I just…"  Rory interrupted him with a kiss.

"Jess.  Let's forget about Dean.  I love _you.  And I want to spend time with _you_.  Please calm down."  She kissed him again._

"Now I really can't calm down."  Jess joked.  "But in a good way."

Rory laughed.  "Ummm, Jess…"

"Mmmm."  He said, kissing her.

"Jess…"

"What?"  He mumbled, still kissing her.

"Ummm…" she pulled away.  "My mom knows."

"About what?"  He leaned in to kiss her again.

"About last night."

"Mmmm.  I already knew that."

"You did?"  She asked, pulling away again.

"Well yeah.  It was pretty obvious considering she kept calling me 'Fred' or 'Mr. Astaire' all morning.  After you promised not to tell nonetheless."

"Hey!"  Rory laughed.  "I believe I said, and I quote, 'I make no guarantees'.  But, ummm, I mean she knows about, ummm, _after_ prom."

"Oh.  _Oooh!  Jess exclaimed, realizing what she meant.  "You mean…"_

"My mom knows we slept together."

"How?"

"Well, I didn't tell her or anything, but she knows I'm on the pill."  Jess raised his eyebrows.  "She suggested it."

"Oh?"

"I had told her that I was ready, so she insisted that I go on the pill for safety purposes."

"So how does she know we slept together last night?"

"Well, I didn't tell her, but, I mean, I think she suspects that it happened last night."

"Why?"

"Well everyone knows about the whole 'sex on prom night' thing, so I think she suspects that that's when it would have happened."

"And she hasn't killed me yet?"  Jess asked, astonished.  "She was teasing me today.  She didn't kill me, she teased!"

Rory laughed at Jess's confusion.  "I think you've grown on her."

"Really?"  Jess asked, skeptically.

"Well, you've grown on her like a bad fungus, but I think that if you decide to dance with her, it will seal the deal and make you un-fungus-like."  Jess laughed.  "…but…"

"But what?"  Jess asked, kissing her.

"But we can't sleep together here yet."

"Well I'm not going to jump you here on the bridge."  Jess joked.

"You know what I mean.  We can't do it in my house or your apartment for a while."

"Oh."  Jess said, pulling away.

"Its for the best."

"You want to tell your mom first."

"Yeah."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Not yet.  But I will soon.  I promise."

"Just give me a heads up so I can find something for self defense purposes."

"Will do."  They kissed again.

"But in the meantime…"  Jess started.

"…we still have that hotel we stopped at on the way home…"  Rory finished.

"Hey, I was wondering.  Where'd you come up with the name for the reservation?"

"What?  Virginia Twist?"  Jess nodded.  "I'd think that would be pretty obvious."

Jess thought for a few seconds and smiled.  "Virginia Woolf and Oliver Twist."

She smiled.

"Creative."

"I know."

Jess leaned in and kissed her, and they escaped into their own world, oblivious to their surroundings.  Oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone.  Oblivious to the fact that they had been followed.  Oblivious to the fact that Dean had heard everything.


	5. For Heaven's Sake

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 5 – For Heaven's Sake

That Friday, Rory and Lorelai were heading for dinner at the Gilmore mansion with Lorelai's parents.  They were arguing about telling them about Rory's being named prom queen.

"No mom."  Rory exclaimed.

"…but…"

"They don't need to know."

"But they'll find out eventually anyways…"

Rory sighed, knowing her mother was right.

"Yay!  I win.  Can I be the one to tell?"

Rory sighed again.  "Alright.  Just don't make a spectacle out of it."

"Who me?"  Lorelai gasped in mock shock.  "Never!"

Rory smiled.

"Hey, if you're the queen, what does that make me?  Just the old queen mum?"

"Oh, you can be the jester too."

"Yay…hey!"

They knocked on the door and the maid answered.

"Hey Eliane.  What's shakin bacon?"  Lorelai asked.

"Thank god you're here.  You're mother's driving me insane!"

"Yeah.  You gotta watch out for that."

"Eliane, what are you doing?  Don't leave them outside to freeze."  Emily Gilmore's voice could be heard coming from the living room.  Eliane's eye's widened in fright.

"Oh don't worry mom.  Rory and I were just, ummm, we were just admiring the door."  Lorelai blurted.

"The door."  

"It's a very pretty door grandma."  Rory said.

"You've seen that door hundreds of times!"  Emily stated, coming out and looking at the door for herself.

"It's really pretty mom."

"Beautiful"

"It's a door!"

"Extremely pretty."

"Some might even say gorgeous."

"For heaven's sake.  Come inside before you catch colds."

"Mom, it's the middle of June."

"Oh for heaven's sake."

Lorelai and Rory went inside.

"Eliane it's 7:00.  Please serve dinner."  Emily told the maid.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore."

"For heaven's sake.  I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

They sat down and were joined by Richard for dinner.

"Rory how is school?"  He asked.

"It's great grandpa.  Exams are starting, so I'm almost finished."

"Wonderful."

"How was prom?"  Emily asked, a smirk on her face.

"It was great.  There was…"

"Rory was named prom queen!"  Lorelai interrupted.

"Oh?"  Emily asked, not surprised at all.

"You knew?"  Lorelai asked.

"Of course.  You are aware that I associate with many people associated with Chilton."

"Congratulations Rory."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Please continue telling us about your night Rory."

"Well, it was really fun."  Rory started, very excited.  "The food was great, I got to dress up.  Oh and there's the prom queen thing.  Oh and one of my best friends, Paris Geller, I think you know her family, she was named a princess.  Oh and there was dancing.  Jess is a great dancer, and…"

"Jess?"  Emily asked, interrupting Rory.

"Pardon?"  Rory asked.

"Jess.  As in that young hoodlum who came over for dinner with a black eye and a horrible attitude and treated you miserably?  He was your date?  You're still seeing him?"  Emily was very angry, as were Rory and Lorelai.

"Grandma…"

"Jess actually isn't that bad mom."  Lorelai said as everyone turned to her.

"Lorelai!"  Emily exclaimed, shocked.  "He's horrible!"

"Grandma…"

"Mom.  I admit that I wasn't too fond of him at first.  But he grew on me.  Quite a bit.  I actually kinda like him now."  Lorelai and Rory smiled.  "And he's really great to Rory."

"Ha!"  Emily scoffed.  "If that's great, I'll eat my shoe."

"Grandma, Jess had had a really bad day when you met him."

"So that's reason to treat you horribly?  The boy had a black eye for heaven's sake!  He was probably fighting half of the town!"

"He wasn't in a fight grandma."

"No?  Then how did he get that black eye."

"He…"  Lorelai started, as she and Rory tried to stifle their laughter.  "He was attacked by a swan."

"A swan."  Emily stated as Rory nodded, smiling.  "A swan.  As in a beautiful white bird?"  The corners of her mouth twitched.  Lorelai and Rory started laughing and were joined by Emily and Richard.

After the laughter subsided, Lorelai continued.  "I will admit that he has done some stupid things, but most of it was in New York, and his reputation followed him here.  But he's basically a good kid.  And he loves Rory, and she loves him."

"Really?"

"It's true grandma.  And he's really smart.  And funny.  And he can dance."  The corners of her mouth twitched again.  "And he loves to read."

"Really?"  Asked an interested Richard.  "What kinds of books?"

"He loves classic authors like Hemmingway."

"Hemmingway is wonderful.  What's his favourite book?"

"Oliver Twist."

"I think I'll have to meet this young man."  Richard said, leaning back in his chair, obviously pleased.

"Can he come for dinner next week?"  Emily asked.

"Ummm, I'll check."  Rory said, as they continued with their dinner.

***

"…really?"  Jess asked skeptically at the diner the next day.

"So will you?"  Rory pleaded.

Jess sighed.  "I guess."

"Yay!"  Rory kissed him.

"Hey!  None of … that in the diner!"  Luke yelled at them.

"Fine."  Jess snapped back.  "Hey Rory, I have that book upstairs if…"

"Just go!"  Luke said.  Jess led a giggling Rory upstairs.

Lorelai sighed.  "Lukey…"

"No."

"No?"

"No you can't have chocolate chip pancakes."

"Dammit.  But actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…"  Luke said tentatively.

Lorelai sighed again.  "Have you ever been in love?"

Luke was startled.  "Wha?"

"I mean.  Just looking at Rory and Jess.  They're obviously so in love.  I just makes me think that I want to be in love.  So have you?"

Luke thought to himself.  '_If I say no, I'll be lying to my best friend.  But if I say yes, she'll ask who, and I can't.  Not yet.  But then again, maybe I should tell her, maybe it would..._' 

"Well?"  Lorelai interrupted his thoughts

"No."  Luke sighed.

"Never?"

"I've never been in love."  Luke said sadly, adding to himself '_except for with you_.'

"So how bout those pancakes?"  Lorelai asked, changing the subject.  

Luke groaned.  "Coming right up."

While this was going on downstairs, Rory and Jess were upstairs, making out heavily on his bed.  Jess's hand was creeping up her back and was fumbling with the clasp to her bra.

"Jess…"  Rory murmured between kisses.

"Mmmmm…"

"Jess… we can't."  Rory said, breaking the kiss.

Jess sighed.  "Fuck."

"Jess, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you.  Don't' worry about it."

"What?"

He chuckled.  "I got a bit carried away."

Rory smiled.  "Yeah.  Me too."

"So, ummm, about this dinner on Friday…"  Jess started.  Rory laughed.  "Why exactly am I going?"

"Because I'm pretty?"  Rory asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Nah.  Must be some other reason."  Jess teased as Rory swatted him.  "OW!"

"Serves you right."

"Fine.  But seriously.  I thought your grandmother hated me."

"Yeah, but my grandpa wants to meet you."

"Should I be scared?"

"Nah.  He's more easygoing than grandma.  Plus, I think you'll grow on them."

"Like I did your mom?"  He asked skeptically.

"Yeah.  She actually admitted it you know."

"Admitted what?"  He asked, kissing her neck.

"That she likes you."

"Wha?"  He asked, pulling away.

"Yeah.  We were at my grandparents talking about prom, and I accidentally let it slip that you were my date, so we got to talking about you.  Grandma was really upset, but mom stood up for you."

"Wha?"

"Yeah.  She said you've grown on her and that you're basically a good guy.  Grandpa asked about you and I told him you're funny."

"Of course."

"And smart."

"E=MC2"

"And that you read.  That got grandpa really interested."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  And grandma calmed down a bit.  Especially after mom told her that you love me and that I love you."

"I do you know."

"I know.  Me too."

"Good.  Is there that I should do to prepare, or anything I should be prepared for?"

"Ummm, make sure you dress nice.  Be prepared for criticism and lots of questions."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, and don't be surprised if you're asked how you feel about swans."

"Why wou… You didn't!"

She smiled at him.  "Of course."

"This is gonna cost you!"

"Oh.  How ever can I make it up to you?"  Rory asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hmmm, I don't know."  Jess said, a teasing tone to his voice as well.

"How about if I told you that we have reservations for after dinner on Friday at a certain hotel…"

"That's a start…"  Jess said as they started to kiss again.


	6. So how bout them swans?

A/N:  Hey everyone.  I'm really happy to hear that you seem to be enjoying the story.  And I know what you all want – you want to know about Dean and the little tidbit of information he has, well, all I can say is _Don't Worry Baby_…

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 6 – So how bout them swans?

Over the course of the next week, Rory completed her all of her exams and reassured Paris that she would still be joining her at Yale in September.  (**_A/N – I have them going to Yale because Paris didn't get into Harvard like on the show, and Rory decided to go there because that way she could be home._**)  She also spent a lot of her time convincing Jess that everything would be fine at dinner at her grandparents.

"Jess, I've been going there every Friday for a couple of years, and I've managed to survive thus far…"  Rory was saying.  She and Lorelai were at the diner, as usual.

"But see Rory, there's a difference.  They actually like you."  Jess responded.

"Oooh, he's got a point there babe."  Lorelai said, enjoying the banter.

"Mother, you're not helping…"

"Sorry.  Butting out now.  Oh LUUUUUKEEEEEYYY!!!"  She called, getting out of her chair and walking to the other side of the diner.

"Why did I agree to this?"  Jess asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because I'm pretty?"  Rory teased with her usual answer.

"Nah.  Must be because of some other reason."  Rory swatted Jess.

"Hmmm.  Let me think." Rory said.  "Oh.  It could be because if you go, we get to see Virginia and Oliver tonight."  Rory said, referring to the hotel reservation.

"So what time are we going?"

***

'_Breathe Jess.  Just breathe._'  He was telling himself as Lorelai knocked on Emily and Richard's door. 

"Don't worry Jess.  Just be yourself and they'll love you."  Rory said as though she could read his thoughts.

"Don't go getting all mushy and lovey dovey on me tonight, k guys?"  Lorelai was saying.

"Hi Lorelai, Rory, and I take it you're Mr. Mariano."  Eliane said, answering the door as Lorelai whispered to Rory "Same maid 3 weeks in a row.  Must be some kind of Emily Gilmore record."

"Come inside please."  Eliane said loudly enough for Emily to hear in the living room, then whispering so only the trio before her could hear "I don't want you to have to think of something better than the 'pretty door' for a reason to be outside,"  causing Rory and Lorelai to giggle and Jess to look confused.

"Oh good you're here."  Emily said, coming into the hallway.  "Rory, Lorelai."  She said greeting them cheerfully.  "Jess."  She added, a hint of detest audible in her voice.

"Hi grandma."

"Heya mom.  What's shakin?"

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well then, please come into the living room."  Emily said, leading her guests.  "Would you all like something to drink?"

"Pepsi please."  Rory said.  Jess asked for the same.  It was handed to them

"Lorelai."

"Oh just water."

"What?  No wine?"  Emily asked, surprised.  "You're not pregnant, are you?"  Jess nearly spit out his Pepsi from surprise as Emily looked at him curiously.  Rory tried to hide her laughter.

"No mom, I'm not pregnant.  I just want water tonight."

"How come?"

"Ummm, because I've suddenly become an alcoholic, and if I have one drink it'll lead to another, and another, and another, and another, and…"

"Alright, alright."  Emily said, cutting her off.  "Water it is."  She went to get some water.

"Hey mom, how come no wine?"  Rory asked.

"Because I wanna be good and sober to see Jess squirm tonight."  Lorelai laughed, Rory joining in.  Jess looked afraid.

"She's just teasing you.  You'll be great."  Rory said, reassuring him while giving Lorelai a look to make her stop.

"Hello Rory, Lorelai."  Richard said, entering the room with Emily.  He turned to Jess.  "And you must be the infamous Jess."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, I've heard so much about you.  Rory tells me you like to read.  What have you read lately?"  Richard asked, starting up a conversation between the two men.

The three women just sat and listened to the conversation for a few minutes.

Emily leaned in and whispered to Rory "Well, he certainly is a very intelligent young man."

Rory smiled in response.  "Yeah he is."

Eliane came in and announced that it was time for dinner.

The conversation on books resumed at the dinner table.  When they had finally completed their conversation (actually, when Emily told them to be quiet and include everyone else because Lorelai was giving her chicken and corn voices) Emily decided to ask some questions.

"So Jess.  Rory tells me that you dance."

"Well not anymore unless I have to at special occasions, but I _can_ dance."

"You don't strike me as the kind of boy who dances."

"I took lessons as a child."

"Oh?  Why is that?"

"My mom put me in the classes because it was something to do and it was cheaper than hockey."

"Makes sense."  Richard said

"I guess, but I don't really like to broadcast it."

"Well, at the next function that Rory will be attending, I expect you'll dance with her?" Emily said, smiling.

Jess looked at a smiling Rory.  It appeared that he was growing on Emily.

"Of course.  But I do owe Lorelai a dance or two."

"What?  You mean?  I… I get to dance with Mr. Astaire?"  Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, don't embarrass the boy and don't look so shocked.  Why wouldn't he dance with you?"

"Yeah Lorelai.  I mean you are the mother of my girlfriend.  It's my duty to dance with you."  Jess smirked.

"But… you…we… I… YAY!"  Lorelai giggled.

"So Jess."  Richard started.  "Tell me.  What are your thoughts on swans?"

***

Later that evening, Lorelai was at the diner alone, filling Luke in on the details of the dinner.

"You mean to tell me that your parents.  Richard and Emily Gilmore.  They actually _like Jess."  Luke was shocked._

"Yeah.  Mom had Eliane put on some music so that Jess could waltz with her tonight."

"What?  This is Jess right?  Jess _Mariano?  James Deanish guy who happens to be my nephew who is known as a rebel?"  Luke asked_

"Yeah."

"Waltz?"

"Jess can dance.  Really well.  He even waltzed with me."

"Man, I'm gonna rag on that kid so badly."

"YAY!  I have company now."

Meanwhile, Dean was walking outside and saw Lorelai and Luke talking in the diner.  He waked inside.

"Did they mention swans?" 

"Yeah.  I've never seen that kid squirm so much."  Lorelai and Luke were both laughing.

"Hey Lorelai."  Dean said.  

"Oh, hey Dean."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Oh not at all."  She replied, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.  "We're just talking about my dinner with the folks."

"You had fun?  At a Gilmore dinner?"  Dean asked, astonished.

"Hell yeah.  Jess was great entertainment"

"Oh."  Dean was disappointed.  "He went too?"

"Yeah.  My father loves him, and my mom thinks he's pretty great too."

"Oh."  His disappointment increasing.  "So where's Rory?"  He asked.

"Oh, ummm, after dinner, she and Jess went off for some 'alone time.'"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where?"

"Not really.  All I know is that they were giggling and mentioning the names Virginia and Oliver.  I think they might be some people Jess may know."

"I don't think Jess knows any Virginia or Oliver."  Luke said.

"Oh."  Lorelai said.  "Must just be some people from school that Rory hasn't mentioned before."

"Ummm, Lorelai?"  Dean said, looking down.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, I know who Virginia and Oliver are."

"Really?  Who?"  Lorelai asked, interested.

"Ummm, could we maybe talk somewhere private?  There's something I think you should know…"


	7. All we did

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 7 –  All we did

"Ummm, I know who Virginia and Oliver are."  Dean stated.

"Really?  Who?"  Lorelai asked, interested.

"Ummm, could we maybe talk somewhere private?  There's something I think you should know…"

"Sure."  Lorelai started to gather up her coat and purse. When the bell above the diner door rang.  She looked up.

"Hey sweetie, hey Freddy."  Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter and Jess who just walked in.

"Hey mom, Luke."  She then noticed Dean.  "Oh, ummm, hi."

"So how were Virginia and Oliver?"  Lorelai asked.

"Oh, ummm."  Jess looked down sheepishly.  "We couldn't meet with them.  I guess we had the date wrong, and we're seeing them tomorrow."

"Oh.  That's too bad."  Lorelai smiled.  

"Yeah, we were really looking forward to it."  Rory smiled at Jess.

"I'll bet."  Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that bag boy?"  Jess asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hey Ror, how come you've never mentioned Virginia and Oliver to me.  Dean was just about to tell me about them when you walked in."

Rory and Jess just looked frozen in shock.  "I… uh… we…" she started.

"Oh, Oliver goes to school with Rory, but they didn't really talk much until prom.  And we met his girlfriend Virginia, and we all got along, so we made plans to meet with them sometime."  Jess covered.

"Oh."  Lorelai smiled, looking satisfied, while Dean looked really upset that they covered.

"Hey Dean, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  Rory asked.  

Dean smiled.  "Okay!"

Rory kissed Jess and said "I'll be back in a few minutes.  Have coffee ready."

"Sure."  Then he whispered in her ear "I love you."

"Of course you do."  She said, laughing.

Outside, Rory and Dean walked a bit without talking.  Then Dean blurted.  "I know you and Jess are sleeping together."

"How did you find out?"  Rory asked.

Dean looked down.  "I overheard you talking on the bridge."

"Oh.  When?"

"The day we ran into each other 2 weeks ago."

"Oh.  That was an eventful day."

"Yeah.  I'm sorry about that by the way."

"I know.  But Dean.  Were you really just going to tell my mom that Jess and I are having sex?"

"Rory.  We went out for 2 years and all we did was kiss.  You're seeing Jess a few months and you're sleeping with him?  Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"  His voice was rising with anger.

"Dean…"

"You know what?  Forget it.  Yeah I was going to tell her.  I mean she loves the guy now.  I could maybe handle it if she still wanted to kill him, but for god's sake Rory, she f***ing waltzed with him.  Your grandmother waltzed with him.  Next thing you know she'll be asking him to move in and they'll be talking about what you're gonna name your kids." He was really angry now.

"Dean…"

"Can I help it if I wanna knock him down a few pegs?  I mean, everyone likes him now.  And he gets everything.  The respect of your family, you loving him, and he's your first."

"Dean…"

"I just.  Sometimes.  Jesus Rory.  I mean, was I so horrible that you never wanted to do anything more with me?"

"Dean, that's not fair.  I did love you.  But with Jess it's different.  I loved you.  But I'm _in_ love _with_ Jess.  And in some ways we're so similar it's scary."

"But god Rory.  You slept with him.  And you were going to again tonight if your reservations weren't messed up."

"Yeah we were."

"And this is the biggest secret you've ever kept from Lorelai."

"Well actually, she knows."

"What?  Cause she sure as hell had no idea who 'Virginia and Oliver' were…"

"Well she doesn't know everything, but she knows that Jess and I were considering it, she took me to go on birth control."  Dean's eyes widened.  "And I think she knows that it's happened."

"And he's still alive."  It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Well when your mom finds out for sure…"

"Dean, you still going to tell her?"  Rory panicked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do.  All I can say is tell her soon, before someone else does."  He turned and walked away, leaving Rory alone.

Rory walked back to the diner to find Lorelai and Luke teasing Jess about his waltzing abilities.

"Hey guys."  She said.

"Hey Ror."  Jess kissed her.

"Eeeeeew!  Get a room."  Lorelai said as Jess smiled at Rory who didn't smile back.

"I've got coffee…"  Jess taunted, waving the cup in front of her face.  Rory looked up and Jess could tell something was up.  "And I'll put it in a to go cup if you want."

"Thanks Jess." 

"Honey, what's wrong?  What did Dean do?"

"Oh, we just argued a bit, but its okay.  At least it will be once I have coffee and talk with Jess."

"If you're sure…"  Lorelai said uncertainly.

"Bridge?"  Jess asked, returning with the coffee.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at home later babe."  Lorelai called after them.  "Don't be too late."  She turned to Luke, waving her empty mug.  "OH LUUUUUKEEEEYYYY!!!"

Rory and Jess walked to the bridge and sat down.

"He knows."  Rory said.

"What?"

"Dean knows we're sleeping together."

"What?  How did he find out?"

"That day a couple of weeks ago that we bumped into him and we came here.  He overheard us talking."

"That bastard followed us?"  Jess was getting angry.

"I guess so."  Rory looked down.  "He was going to tell my mom."

"That son of a bitch.  Why would he want to hurt you like that?"

Rory started to cry.  "He's really upset because everyone in my family likes you now.  It's like the one thing he had over you is gone.  And he's really upset that I was with him for 2 years and we did nothing, but after a few months with you I decided I was ready."

Jess wrapped his arms around her.  "Rory.  If you're having regrets or doubts, it's okay.  We don't have to do anything until you're sure…"

Rory looked up at him and stared him in the eyes.  "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Jess kissed her.  "So what's next?"

"Next."  She paused.  "Next I tell my mom."


	8. That little punk!

A/N:  I have an exam tomorrow in stats that I have to study for, and here I am writing another chapter.  See how much I love you all?  Italics mean thoughts, in case you didn't know.  (Sorry, I can be a bit bitchy when I'm stressed.)  Wish me lots of luck on my exam!  Lord knows I need it…  

xoxox Blondie

PS – please show me lotsa lovin!

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 8 – That little punk!

That night, Rory had a hard time sleeping, drifting in and out of consciousness.  She knew that Lorelai suspected that she and Jess were sleeping together, but she needed to confirm it before Dean did.  She kept tossing and turning in bed, the sheets tangled at her feet.

She groaned.  _How am I going to do this? She asked herself.  __'Hi mom.  How'd you sleep?  Oh, while we're on the subject of sleeping, Jess and I had sex after prom.  So, are you ready to go to Luke's?' she groaned again._

At about 9am, she dragged herself out of bed and took a shower.  She met her mother in the kitchen where Lorelai was already on her 3rd cup of coffee.

"Hi mom."  Rory said, trying to sound normal.  _I can do this.  I can tell her._

"Hey babe."  Lorelai said.  _I can do this.  I can talk to her about this._

"So how'd you sleep last night?"  Rory asked, pouring herself some coffee.

"Oh, not too bad."  Lorelai responded.  _If tossing and turning and trying to figure out how to bring up the subject 'hey Rory, I think you're sleeping with your boyfriend' is not too bad…  "How bout you?"_

"Oh, same." _Yeah right._

"Ummm Rory…"  Lorelai started, but was cut off by Rory saying "Ummm mom…" at the same time.

"You first mom."  Rory said. _Please don't make me have to do this!_

"No, it's okay.  You go first."  Lorelai said. _Please don't make me have to do this!_

"Ummm, okay."  _Sh**!  "Ummm, you might want to sit down." _Sh**!  That's the first sign that bad news is coming, never tell them to sit down.__

"Okay…"  Lorelai said, concerned.  _Sh**!  This can't be good.  I'm already sitting down.  "What's up?"_

"Ummm, mom, I really don't know how to say this…"

"Say what hun?"_ Sh**!  Don't put her on the spot anymore than she needs to be._

"Ummm, remember when we had that talk a few weeks ago?" _Sh**!  You talk all the time.  You have to be more specific._

"Ummm, we talk all the time babe.  You have to be a bit more specific."  _Of course I know what talk you're talking about._

"Remember when I…  Remember when I told you that I was **ready**?"  She emphasized the last word.

"Yeah…"  Lorelai said, uncertainly.  _She said **was** ready.  Maybe they didn't go through with it.  Maybe she changed her mind!_

"Well, ummm, it happened."  Rory said quickly.  _Oh my god.  I can't believe I just told her._

"Oh."  Lorelai said.  _I knew it!  _She did a victory dance in her head.  _Wait a minute.  I'm not mad!  I'm not upset!  Why am I not upset?  Damn Astaire and his dancing!  He made me like him!  I'm not upset!_

"…mom?"  Rory asked tentatively.  "Please say something other than 'oh…"

To the surprise of both Lorelai and Rory, Lorelai smiled.

"Mom…"  Rory started, a bit scared.  "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"You're not plotting any murders, are you?"

"Wha?  No!  Actually, I kinda figured it had happened already."

"Wha?  When did you think it happened?"

"Just tell me if I'm right."

"Okay…?"

"Prom night?"  Lorelai smiled.

Rory looked down and smiled.

"I knew it!"

"So you're sure you're okay?  You're not going to kill him or anything are you?  I mean I do happen to be in love with this guy, and…"

"Honey," Lorelai cut in.  "Honey, I'm not going to hurt him, as long as you answer me honestly when I ask these next couple of questions.  I mean, I am too young and beautiful to waste away in prison…"

"Okay."

"Alright.  Firstly, were you safe?"

"I'm on the pill, remember?"

"I know babe, but Jess is more **experienced than you, and…"**

"…and a condom was used."  Rory cut her mother off.

"Good.  I knew there was a reason you went to the smart kids school.  Second.  Have there been many other times?"

"No."

"No not _many_ other times, or no not _any_ other times?"

"Any.  We were going to, but plans change."

"Last night?"

Again, Rory looked down.  

"So who are Virginia and Oliver?"  Lorelai asked, smiling.

Rory looked up sheepishly.  "Reservation names.  Virginia Woolf and Oliver Twist.  I reserved the room under the alias _Virginia Twist_."

"Clever little one I own, aren't you?"

Rory blushed.

Lorelai clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.  "Dean!  Dean knows!  How does Dean know?"

"Dean overheard Jess and me talking."

"That little punk."

Rory laughed.  "Yeah."

"So tell me, how did you and Jess come up with the reservation name?"

"Jess didn't.  I did.  He didn't even know it was going to happen."

"WHA???  You surprised him?"

"Yeah.  We were driving home, and I told him to turn, and I told him what was going to happen.  He was pretty shocked."

"So, was he any good?"

"MOM!!!"  Rory laughed.

"Hey, I'm just asking."

"Please don't."  She shook her head.  "Any more questions?"

"Just one."

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about messing with the heads of a couple of teenage boys who are in love with you?"  Lorelai asked, a mischievous look on her face.


	9. Phase one Jess

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 9 – Phase 1 - Jess

The next morning, Rory walked into Luke's diner, looking glum.

"Hey Ror.  What's wrong?"  Luke asked.

"Huh?  Oh, nothing."  She faked a smile.  "Is Jess around?"

"His shift started 25 minutes ago.  So of course he's still in bed" He smiled and gestured to the stairs.  "Go on up."

"Thanks Luke."  She faked another smile and went upstairs.

When she reached the apartment she walked right inside and found Jess still in bed.  She sat down beside him and he woke up.

"Mmmm.  Hey there."

 "Hi Jess."  She gave him a quick, half-hearted kiss.

"What's wrong?"  He asked.  "Do I have really bad morning breath?"

Tears started forming in her eyes.  "It's my mom."

"What happ… oh."  Jess realized what the problem was and pulled her into a hug.  "Oh.  So she…"

"..She didn't take it too well."

"Oh Ror.  I'm sorry."  He hugged her tight.

"Jess, I'm scared."

"Rory…"

"No Jess.  You didn't hear how she was talking."  She pulled away.  "She was really mad.  Going on about how you're supposedly going to leave me after you get a bit more, and you're going to leave me broken hearted.  It was really bad."

"Rory, you know that's never going to happen."

"Do I?"

"Rory…"

"No.  How do I really know that you're not going to leave me after we f*** a bit more."  She stood up and started pacing.  "Cause that's all it probably is to you.  Just f***ing."

"Rory, you know that's not true."  He stood up and tried to hug her again, but she pulled away.

"No!  I just… it was a mistake to come up here.  I have to go."  She left the apartment.

Jess ran out after her as she made her way into the diner in just his boxers, where Lorelai was standing with an evil look in her eyes.

"Jess."  She stated simply.

"Lorelai.  I would never…"  He started, oblivious to the rest of the customers staring at him.

"Never what?"

"I would never hurt Rory.  She's really special.  And I love her."

"I know."

"…and I… What?"

"I know."

"You…"

"I know that you would never do anything to hurt Rory."  Lorelai smiled.

"Then what…?"  He saw Rory smiling.  He pointed, confused.  "You.  I.  You."

Lorelai and Rory started laughing.

"You planned this?  What?"  

"Gotcha!"  Lorelai said.

"You.  I.  You."  He started to smile, then realized he was wearing only his boxers.  "That's really mean."

Lorelai laughed.  "My daughter, the drama queen."  She turned to Rory.  "Hun, did you ever think of taking drama?"

Rory smiled and nodded satisfactorily.  "I was pretty convincing, wasn't I?"

"You.  I.  You."  Jess said.

Lorelai kept laughing.  "I think we established the whole 'you.  I.  You.' thing."  She got another mischievous look in her eyes.  "So Jess, do you wanna put some clothes on and be in on phase 2 of our evil plan?"


	10. phase two Dean

Just a recap as to what's happened so far in the story:

Chapter 1 – pure fluff

Chapter 2 – prom – Jess can dance, Paris is a princess, Rory's prom queen, and Jess and Rory have sex

Chapter 3 – fluff, Jess and Rory exchange 'I love you's and Lorelai fills the town in on Rory being queen

Chapter 4 – Dean tells Rory he still loves her, and he overhears Rory and Jess talking about the 'events' on prom night

Chapter 5 – dinner at the Gilmore mansion, Emily and Richard become interested in Jess, and Rory tells Jess that they can't 'do it' in Star's Hollow until she tells Lorelai

Chapter 6 – the Gilmores love Jess, with whom Emily and Lorelai waltz, Dean is going to tell Lorelai about Rory and Jess's big night

Chapter 7 – Rory and Dean talk and he tells her to tell Lorelai before someone else does

Chapter 8 – Rory and Lorelai talk

Chapter 9 – Rory and Lorelai put an evil plan into action on Jess

So here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy…

***

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 10 – Phase 2 – Dean

After she and Rory filled Jess in on phase 2 of their plan, Lorelai told the 2 lovebirds to take off and get started.

Lorelai turned to Luke satisfactorily.  "Lukey, I'm a genius, aren't I?"

"I think genius is stretching it a bit.  Deranged lunatic is a bit more like it."

"Pshh.  You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?  I'm very confused right now.  What is this plan all about?"

Lorelai smiled mischievously.  "You'll find out soon enough…"

"Oh boy."

***

Outside, Rory and Jess were by the bridge, keeping an eye out for Dean, and talking.

"I still can't believe you did that to me."  Jess was saying.

"It was entirely my mother's doing."

"It was cruel!  Miss Patty saw me in my boxers!"

Rory laughed.  "That was the best part."

"So your mom's really okay with this?"

"Yeah, she is.  After I told her, she wasn't upset or anything.  She said she thought it had happened and just asked me some questions."

"Like…"

"Like when it happened, if we were safe, if it had happened any other times, who Virginia and Oliver were, how Dean knew, and if you were any good."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I mean the nerve of her.  Asking about our reservation names…"  Rory teased.

"She asked if I was any good?"

Rory laughed.  "Yeah.  That's Lorelai Gilmore for ya!"

"And what did you say…"  Jess smiled seductively.

"I told her not to ask that."

"Good."  They kissed.  "But just out of curiosity, what would you have said…?"

"Not that I have anything to compare to, I'd say…oh look, there's Dean."  She saw Dean walking by the bridge.

"You'd what?"  He turned.  "Oh.  Time to put your mother's evil plan into action."  He leaned in and they started making out quite heavily.

Rory noticed Dean watching them and started talking.  "So are we still on tonight?"

Jess was kissing her neck.  "Mmmm.  Hell yeah."

"I can't wait to see, ummm, 'Virginia and Oliver' tonight."

"Oh, neither can I!"

"I'm really glad I decided not to tell my mom.  Knowing her, she'd probably say something like 'That little punk.  Did he force himself on you?  Dean would never have done anything like that.  And just when Jess was starting to grow on me.' or something like that.  I almost wish that Dean would tell her so that I wouldn't have to go through the awkwardness.  'Ummm mom.  Jess and I slept together.'"  She laughed nervously.

Jess kissed her.  "Please.  No more talk about bag boy.  Let's get back to doing this.  A little warm up for tonight." 

They started making out heavily again.

Dean, who had heard them talking, smiled to himself.  _So Rory doesn't want to tell Lorelai because she thinks she'll hate Jess now, eh?  And she wishes I would do it for her.  Well, Rory, if it will give me a chance of winning you back and getting rid of Jessie-boy there, I'll do it._  He walked away.

Rory and Jess pulled apart when they noticed Dean leaving.  "Think he'll go for it?"  Rory asked.

Jess laughed.  "Only one way to find out!"  And they walked to Luke's where they knew Dean was headed.

***

"…And that's why cows are so funny!"  Lorelai was saying to Luke.

"Okay then.  No more coffee for you."  Luke said, and he walked away with her mug.

"But.  But.  Lukey…!"  Lorelai exclaimed, reaching out after him.

"Ummm, Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned around to see Dean.  She smiled.  "Hey Dean.  What's shakin bacon?"

Dean smiled and nervously ran his hands through his hair.  "Ummm, not too much.  I was walking by and saw you in here, and I remembered that I never got to have that conversation with you last night."

"Oh, right."  She leaned over the counter.  "Luuuukeeey!  I'm going out for a few minutes!  I expect coffee and chocolate chip pancakes when I get back!"  She heard him grunt and that was answer enough for her.

Dean was nervously twiddling his thumps while he and Lorelai walked outside.

"So, what's up?"

"Ummm, I don't really know how to say this…"

"Usually opening the mouth and talking is a good start…"

"Rory and Jess are sleeping together!"  Dean blurted.

"Excuse me?"  Lorelai said; hand on her ear as though she couldn't hear him.

"Rory and Jess are having sex."  Dean mumbled.

"And you think this because…"

"I overheard them talking."

"…about them having sex or sex in general."

"About them having sex.  Yesterday when I told you I knew who Virginia and Oliver were, that's kind of a code name."

"They have a code name for sex?"

"No.  That's.  They.  They reserved a hotel room under the name 'Virginia Twist.'"

"Clever."

"And I just heard Rory saying how she doesn't want to tell you, and...  Did you just say 'clever'?"

Lorelai smiled.  "Why yes I did."

"But.  You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?  Jess is a great kid.  Plus Rory told me already."

"She?  But?  I?  I just heard…"

"Seems to me, Dean.  That you have a real problem with listening in on things that aren't meant for your ears."  Lorelai said.

"But?  Jess!  He…"  Dean was in shock.

"He what bag boy?  What did Jess do?"  Dean spun around and saw Jess smiling, his arm around Rory.

"But.  You.  I.  AURGH!"  Dean threw up his hands in defeat and stormed off.

Jess and Lorelai high fived each other.  "That should teach him to mind his own business."  Lorelai said, laughing.

"I sure as hell hope he at least stays out of ours."  Jess said, hugging Rory.

Lorelai looked at her watch.  "S***!  Look at the time.  My pancakes and coffee are getting cold.  And you two have a hotel to be getting to."  She winked and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and gave Jess a quick hug.  "Be home by 1, and I want details tomorrow!"  She laughed as she ran off.

"That woman's insane!"  Jess laughed, shaking his head.

Rory swatted at him.  "Hey.  Watch yourself.  That'll be me in a few years."

"Oh boy."

Rory laughed and held out her arm.  "Shall we?"

Jess linked his arm through hers.  "Hell yeah!"

A/N:  Hope you enjoyed phase 2 of the evil plan.  Personally, I preferred phase 1, which was a lot easier to write, but this one is okay too.  So, all I ask of you is that you please SHOW ME THE LOVIN!  (And that was my version of Cuba Gooding Jr's infamous 'Jerry Maguire' quote.)  *bows/curtsies* 'Thank you.  Thank you.'

xoxox Blondie


	11. duck boy

Just a recap as to what's happened so far in the story:

Chapter 1 – pure fluff

Chapter 2 – prom – Jess can dance, Paris is a princess, Rory's prom queen, and Jess and Rory have sex

Chapter 3 – fluff, Jess and Rory exchange 'I love you's and Lorelai fills the town in on Rory being queen

Chapter 4 – Dean tells Rory he still loves her, and he overhears Rory and Jess talking about the 'events' on prom night

Chapter 5 – dinner at the Gilmore mansion, Emily and Richard become interested in Jess, and Rory tells Jess that they can't 'do it' in Star's Hollow until she tells Lorelai

Chapter 6 – the Gilmores love Jess, with whom Emily and Lorelai waltz, Dean is going to tell Lorelai about Rory and Jess's big night

Chapter 7 – Rory and Dean talk and he tells her to tell Lorelai before someone else does

Chapter 8 – Rory and Lorelai talk

Chapter 9 – Rory and Lorelai put an evil plan into action on Jess

Chapter 10 – Rory, Jess, and Lorelai put phase 2 into action on Dean

So here's the next bit…

DON"T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 11 – duck boy

News of the pranks Lorelai and Rory pulled quickly made their way around town, resulting in the residents of Star's Hollow stopping conversations when Dean would approach, in case he overheard anything. 

Miss Patty kept trying to come up with situations to see Jess in his boxers again, while Lorelai teased him about them.

"I can't believe your boxers."  She was laughing.

"Are you still going with that?"  Jess asked, frustrated.

"Ummm, hmmm, my daughter's rebellious boyfriend who's secretly a dancer, who's also secretly a big softie wears blue boxers with yellow ducks on them?  Hmmm.  Tough question to answer.  Uh yeah?"

Jess turned to Rory.  "Is she ever going to let that go?  They were the first ones I found."

This just made Lorelai laugh harder.  "Why did you have them in the first place?  Were they all out of bunnies?  Jessie wears duck boxers."

Jess ignored her.  "Please tell me she'll forget this eventually."

"She'll forget this eventually."  Rory said.

"You're lying."  Jess responded.

"Just a little bit."   Rory replied, smiling.

"Wanna get out of here?"  Jess asked.

"Sure.  Just let me finish."  Rory gulped down the rest of her coffee, gave her mom a hug goodbye, and they ran out the door.

"Ah, to be young and in love."  Lorelai said to herself.

"What was that?"  Luke had come over to her.

"Huh?  Oh.  Just commenting to myself on Rory and Jess."

"Talking to yourself is an indication of mental illness.  That coffee has gotten to you.  Next stop nut house."  Luke said.

Lorelai swatted him then resumed her out loud train of thought.  "If you would have told me a few months ago that I would actually **like** Jess and approve of him and Rory dating, I would have sent **you to the nut house."**

"Hey, with you in here all the time, I feel like I'm at a nut house every day."

Lorelai swatted him again.

***

Outside, Rory and Jess, as usual, found themselves at the bridge.  Once there, they began kissing, before Jess pulled a book out of his pocket.  They lay down and he began to read out loud to her.

After an hour and a half of reading, Jess stopped reading and kissed Rory on her forehead.  Rory responded by kissing him passionately on the lips.

"What was that for?"  Jess asked.

"Ummm, for giving me lots of coffee when we get back?"  Rory said innocently.

"Too much coffee isn't good for you."  Jess said.

"Okay Luke."  Rory replied, laughing.  She kissed him again.  "And that one was for giving my mom lots of coffee too so that she won't bug me for some of mine."

Jess laughed.  "I still can't believe that she came up with that plan.  And that you went through with it."

"It was funny, duck boy."

"Hey.  No teasing the boxers."

"I think they're cute."  She laughed.  "Now half of Star's Hollow does too."

Jess groaned.  "I still can't believe that Miss Patty saw me in my boxers."

"That's priceless."

"She keeps harassing me now, and pinching my ass even more than before."  Jess complained.

"I'll tell her that it's not her ass to pinch then.  It's mine."  Rory said, smiling, and pinching Jess's backside to prove her point.

"But then, knowing Miss Patty, she'll want to know more details, like why you're grabbing my ass, and then she'll pry deeper trying to find out how far we've gone."  Jess said.

"Yeah, that's true."  Rory paused thoughtfully.

"What's up?"  Jess asked, kissing her on the nose.

"Ummm, I'm thinking maybe we should let Luke know."

"Why?"

"So that it's not so awkward if we want some 'alone time'.  Besides, my mom knows, so he'll find out sooner or later."

"True."  He kissed her.  "So when did you want to do it?"

"Dirty."  Rory teased.

"That too."  Jess laughed.  "But what I meant was, when do you want to tell Luke?"

"How bout tonight, after the diner closes."

"Okay."

"You sure?"  Rory asked.

"Yeah.  But I just want to let you know that if Luke kills me, it's entirely your fault."  They laughed.

"Duly noted."  Rory said as she kissed him.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Jess."

A/N:  Pure fluff, but we'll soon get to see Luke's reaction…  Show me some lovin please!!


	12. The Amazing Adventures of Flannel Diner ...

Just a recap as to what's happened so far in the story:

Chapter 1 – pure fluff

Chapter 2 – prom – Jess can dance, Paris is a princess, Rory's prom queen, and Jess and Rory have sex

Chapter 3 – fluff, Jess and Rory exchange 'I love you's and Lorelai fills the town in on Rory being queen

Chapter 4 – Dean tells Rory he still loves her, and he overhears Rory and Jess talking about the 'events' on prom night

Chapter 5 – dinner at the Gilmore mansion, Emily and Richard become interested in Jess, and Rory tells Jess that they can't 'do it' in Star's Hollow until she tells Lorelai

Chapter 6 – the Gilmores love Jess, with whom Emily and Lorelai waltz, Dean is going to tell Lorelai about Rory and Jess's big night

Chapter 7 – Rory and Dean talk and he tells her to tell Lorelai before someone else does

Chapter 8 – Rory and Lorelai talk

Chapter 9 – Rory and Lorelai put an evil plan into action on Jess

Chapter 10 – Rory, Jess, and Lorelai put phase 2 into action on Dean

Chapter 11 – Mostly fluff, but Rory and Jess decide to tell Luke

So here's the next bit…

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 12 – The Amazing Adventures of Flannel Diner Man and Duck Boy!****

Rory and Jess spent some more time relaxing on the bridge, reading, kissing, talking, kissing, and kissing.  At sundown, they got up and started to make their way back to the diner, stopping only when Miss Patty saw them and insisted on pinching Jess's bottom, causing Rory to go into a fit of giggles.  She was still giggling when they made it to the diner, where Lorelai was harassing Luke.

"So, since coffee comes from beans, which is a vegetable, **technically I'm eating vegetables and you can't curse me for being unhealthy."  Lorelai exclaimed triumphantly, a smug look on her face.  She saw Jess and her giggling daughter walk in.  "Hey babe, hey Rory."  She said, laughing.**

Jess looked at Luke.  "How much coffee did you give her?  She's calling me 'babe'!"

Luke just rolled his eyes.  

Lorelai noticed that Rory was giggling. "What's up babe?  What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing.  Just Miss Patty pinching Jess's butt again, in the middle of town."

"That's cause it's such a great butt!  So very pinchable!"  Lorelai said, pinching Jess's backside to prove a point.

"Hey!"  He yelled, squirming out of the way.  "Rory, learn to control your mother."  This just caused Rory and Lorelai to laugh harder.  Luke even joined in.

"Not you too Luke?"

"Hey.  I'm getting to see you squirm.  It's funny."

"Insane!  That's what you all are!  Crazy people!"  Jess went behind the counter to pour Rory a cup of coffee.

"You've trained him well!"  Lorelai said to Rory.

Jess put the cup down for Rory, and poured one for Lorelai too.  "YAY!  You're my new favouritest person!"  Lorelai exclaimed, clapping.

"Traitor."  Luke said.

"Hey, Rory rewards me."  Jess replied, smiling and kissing his girlfriend.  He turned to Lorelai.  "And what's this about me being your **new favouritest, person?  And here I thought I always was your favouritest.  And is favouritest even a word?"**

"Aw, Jessie.  Don't worry.  You'll always be my favouritest duck boxer wearing diner boy.  And it is a word when you're with a Gilmore!"  Lorelai exclaimed.

***

The group sat around, laughing and talking until Luke was getting ready to close the diner.  Rory leaned in towards her mother.

"We're going to tell Luke tonight."  She whispered.

"Tell Luke what?"  Lorelai asked.

"About **us**, 'Virginia' and 'Oliver'…"  Jess whispered.

"Oh.  **Oh!"  Lorelai exclaimed.**

"Mom, can you stay when we do it?"

"Dirty."  Lorelai said.

"Mom.  I mean.  Can you stay when we tell Luke?"  Rory pleaded.

"Sure.  If you want me to.  But why?"

"We were thinking that maybe if he sees how great you're taking it, he won't try to kill me."  Jess said.

"Hmmm.  A world without Jess.  Now that **is tempting."  Lorelai said, smiling.  "But then Rory would be all gloomy like and I wouldn't get to tease about duck boxers and pinchable butts.  I'll do it."**

Rory hugged her mother.  "Thanks."  Jess smiled in appreciation.

"No problemo."  Lorelai said.  She turned to Jess.  "And when I said teasing about duck boxers and pinchable butts, I mean teasing about duck boxers and pinchable butts."

"Oh I believe it."  Jess said.

***

Meanwhile, Luke was locking up the diner.  He turned to the table where the 3 were sitting.  "You girls do realize that you have a house that you live in, right?"

"Pssh."  Lorelai said.  "House schmouse.  Who needs it when you spend all your time at the local diner, harassing the flannel diner man and his nephew, duck boy with a pinchable ass?  HA!  That would make a great comic strip.  '**_The Amazing Adventures of Flannel Diner Man and Duck Boy!_**'  I like it!"  Lorelai exclaimed.

This just caused Luke and Jess to roll their eyes.  Luke sat down with them.  "You guys want anything?"

"COFFEE!"  Lorelai and Rory exclaimed at the same time

"Right.  I've known you girls forever and I still ask."  Luke went to get the coffee pot, shaking his head.  He returned with it, poured their cups, and set the pot on the table and sat down.

"Hey Lukey, wanna hear a joke?"  Lorelai asked.

"Not really, but knowing you, you're gonna tell me anyways."

"You know me so well."  Lorelai said.  "Okay.  This guy walks into a bar.  What's the first thing he says?"

"I have no clue."

"OUCH!"  Lorelai exclaims, laughing.

"What, did you hurt yourself?"  Luke asked.

"No, silly.  When the guy walks into the bar, he says ouch."

"Why would he say that?  Why wouldn't he say 'hey give me a beer' or something."

"It's not that kind of bar, it's, ah forget it."  Lorelai said.

"On that note, Luke, Jess and I have something to tell you."  Rory started.

"What is it?"  Luke asked, concerned.

"Ummm, I don't know really how to say this, but, ummm, we kinda, we, ummm…"  Rory tried to say it but couldn't.  

Jess took her hands in his and looked at Luke.  "Rory and I are sleeping together."  He quietly said.

"Excuse me?"  Luke asked.

"Jess and I, we're sleeping together."  Rory said.

"You mean just as in falling asleep on the bridge or something, right?"  Luke asked, hopefully, getting angry.

"Ummm, no."  Rory said, looking down at her hands.  Lorelai gave her a hug of encouragement.  "We're having sex."  She whispered.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Luke yelled.  His face red.

"Luke, calm down."  Lorelai pleaded.

Luke turned to her.  "CALM DOWN?  How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my hoodlum of a nephew is sleeping with Rory?  And why the hell are you so calm about it?"

"Rory told me a few days ago."

"And you're okay with this?"  Luke was in shock.

"Actually, I am."

"Can't you see what's going on here?"  Luke asked.

"Oh?  And what might that be?"  Jess asked.

"That you just want sex from Rory and then you're going to leave her."  Luke exclaimed.  Rory started to cry.

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Jess exclaimed, standing up now.  "I happen to love Rory, and would never do anything to hurt her."

Luke snorted in disgust.  "Like hell.  Get out."

"What?"  Jess asked.

"You heard me.  GET OUT!"

Lorelai put her hand on Jess's arm and glared at Luke.  "Come on Jess.  You can stay with us."

And with that, the three left a very angry Luke at the diner.

***

A/N:  I know I made Luke out to be a bit of a jerk, but that's the way it happened.  So be sure to review and let me know what you think.  Oh, and I only have one exam left!!  YAY!  And it's on Saturday morning.  Jeez.  What kind of a school puts exams on a Saturday?  Oh.  I know.  A retarded one!!  Don't forget to show me some lovin…


	13. Grrr

A/N:  I am really upset.  I don't get the WB, so I see Gilmore Girls on a different station, and that station this past week decided to show some special on 'Tweens' instead of GG.  Grrr.  I'm really upset because I don't even know if the monkeys that run the station are going to show the one that was supposed to be played or just jump into the next one.  Damn dirty apes.  Anyhoo, on a brighter note, I'm done exams.  NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK!!  Only a week, since I'm taking a course in May, but it's only 2 nights a week.  Ah well.  Enough of my ranting.  On to Gilmore Girls.  Here's chapter 13…

Just a recap as to what's happened so far in the story:

Chapter 1 – pure fluff

Chapter 2 – prom – Jess can dance, Paris is a princess, Rory's prom queen, and Jess and Rory have sex

Chapter 3 – fluff, Jess and Rory exchange 'I love you's and Lorelai fills the town in on Rory being queen

Chapter 4 – Dean tells Rory he still loves her, and he overhears Rory and Jess talking about the 'events' on prom night

Chapter 5 – dinner at the Gilmore mansion, Emily and Richard become interested in Jess, and Rory tells Jess that they can't 'do it' in Star's Hollow until she tells Lorelai

Chapter 6 – the Gilmores love Jess, with whom Emily and Lorelai waltz, Dean is going to tell Lorelai about Rory and Jess's big night

Chapter 7 – Rory and Dean talk and he tells her to tell Lorelai before someone else does

Chapter 8 – Rory and Lorelai talk

Chapter 9 – Rory and Lorelai put an evil plan into action on Jess

Chapter 10 – Rory, Jess, and Lorelai put phase 2 into action on Dean

Chapter 11 – Mostly fluff, but Rory and Jess decide to tell Luke

Chapter 12 – Luke is told.  Reaction = not good

So here's the next bit…

DON'T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 13 – Grrr

Jess and Lorelai were fuming when they got back to the house.  Rory was in a bit of shock at Luke's reaction.

"How could he…"

"Kicking me out…"

"He had no right to…"

"What crawled up his ass…?"  Lorelai and Jess kept stating their thoughts out loud, pacing the living room, while Rory just sat on the couch, staring at them.

"Guys, please.  Stop pacing.  You're making me dizzy."  Rory said.

"What?  Oh, sorry hun."  Lorelai said, sitting beside her and putting her arms around her.  Rory started to cry a bit.  Jess sat down with them.

"I can't believe Luke."  Rory said.  "I never thought he'd be so irrational."

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're upset."  Lorelai said, trying to lighten the mood.

Rory managed a weak smile.

"I knew the guy would be pissed, I mean he thinks of you as a daughter..."  Jess was saying.  "But I never thought he'd overreact so much."

"He had no right to kick you out Jess."  Lorelai said.  "But as long as he wants to be a jerk, you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks."

"But what will we do for food and coffee now?"  Rory asked.

Lorelai and Jess laughed.  "Leave it to you to worry about that."  Rory smiled.

"I can cook."  Jess said.

"YAY!"  Lorelai clapped her hands together.  "Rory!  We have our own chef!" 

"Just don't abuse the boy **too much.  I ****would like to keep him in one piece." Rory smiled again, and then yawned.  "I'm really tired."**

"Come on.  I'll tuck you in."  Jess took her hand and they walked to her bedroom.

"Hey!  Not so fast!"  Lorelai called.  They turned around.  "Look, I may not be completely unreasonable when it comes to the whole sex thing, but Jess, I think it would be best if you stayed on the couch."

"No problem."  He replied.  He went into Rory's room to tuck her in and then walked back out.

Lorelai gave Jess a quick hug, which startled him.  "You're not so bad, you know that?"

"Neither are you."  Jess replied.  They both smiled uncomfortably.

"Ummm, so yeah.  I'll go get a pillow and blanket for you."  Lorelai said.  She returned moments later.

"Thanks.  Ummm, Lorelai…?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Luke better than I do.  How long do you think it will take for him to calm down?"

"I've never seen him this mad before.  I honestly have no clue."  She massaged her temples.

Jess nodded.  "Ummm, I think I'm going to have to figure out a way to get some clothes out of the apartment."

"Don't worry.  Lorelai will concoct an evil plan."

Jess smiled.  "And Lorelai…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"What?  Is that gratitude coming from Star's Hollow's resident hoodlum?  What is this world coming to?"  Lorelai teased.

Jess smiled.  "Just don't tell anyone."

A/N:  I know, I know.  A very short (please don't kill me) fluff filled chapter, but it showed the growing bond between Lorelai and Jess, so it's not too bad, right?  Anyhoo, see that gorgeous button in the bottom left hand of the screen?  Please click it to show me some lovin…

Xoxox Blondie


	14. Heart to Heart

A/N:  I'm really sorry about the lack of updates guys.  I hope you're all still interested in this story.  I had a bit of a lapse in brain functioning, and I've been working a lot lately too.  Forgive me??  *makes pouty face* Anyhoo, here's chapter 14.  Hope you enjoy it!

DON"T WORRY BABY

CHAPTER 14 – Heart to Heart

The next morning, a very nervous Rory walked into Luke's Diner.  When he heard the bell above the door, Luke looked up and wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Rory.

"Ummm, hi Luke."  She said shyly.

"Hi Rory."  Luke didn't know what to say.  _What do you say to a girl who's like a daughter to you and you just found out is sleeping with your nephew.  He asked himself.  "Can I get you anything?"_

"Umm, a coffee would be nice."

"Coming right up."  _Try not to upset her.  Remember, she didn't do anything wrong.  "Here ya go."_

"Thanks."  There was an awkward silence.

"Rory…"

"Luke…"  They smiled at their simultaneous outburst.

"You go first Rory."

"No, you go."  Rory urged him.

"Ummm, okay…  I guess… geez.  Rory, I'm worry for being such a jackass last night.  I didn't have the right to treat you that way."  Rory looked down.  "And I know that you're in love with Jess, and that he, well, he really does love you, but, I mean…"

"I know it was a bit of a shock.  But we were all pretty surprised with how you took it, and Jess and mom were really mad when we got home…"

"How **is** Jess?"  Luke asked.

"He's still a bit upset.  So is mom."

"You have to understand though that Jess isn't exactly the most reliable person in the world, and when the 2 of you admitted that you… well, that you were…you were sleeping together, I was just really worried that you'd get hurt."

"I know."  Rory smiled shyly. 

"But I had no right to accuse him of the horrible things that I said last night."

"You didn't, but I understand where you're coming from, and I thank you for looking out for me."

"I… well, I've always kind of looked at you like a daughter."  Luke blushed and Rory smiled.  "So that's kinda where the overprotectiveness comes in."

"And you've always been a father figure to me Luke."

"If you don't mind my asking, how **did your mother take the news?"**

"Actually amazingly well.  She had suspected it, and when I told her, she smiled, told me she knew it, made sure we were safe, and asked lots of questions."

"So, so you were safe?"  Luke asked, nervously.

"Yes we were."

"Rory, I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted Luke."

"And when you see Jess, can you tell him that he's welcome back any time he wants.  The apartment just isn't the same without his snores there to help me sleep."

Rory laughed.

"And if you could tell him that I'm really sorry and had no right to yell, that'd be great too."

"Actually, you can tell him yourself if you want."

"Huh?"

Rory laughed.  "He and my mother are upstairs.  They hatched a plan to sneak in and are trying to smuggle his clothes over to our house, since we had no idea how long you'd stay mad."

Luke laughed.  "Rory, can I…"  he opened his arms.

"Of course."  She got up and gave him a big hug.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Luke.  Can you refill my coffee and make me some chocolate chip pancakes please?"

"Good to know that you haven't changed."

***

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lorelai and Jess were moving quickly around the apartment, trying to gather his belongings before Luke came up for any reason.

"Hey Jess, did you see where mini-me ran off to this morning?"

"I really have no clue.  Probably to see Lane and 'girl talk'."  He made air quotes to emphasize his point.

They heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Shit.  Luke's coming."  Jess said as he ran to the window and started to climb down the ladder they had outside.

"Hurry Jess, hurry.  He'll…Oh, hi Luke."  Lorelai said innocently.  "Rory?"

Luke  and Rory laughed at the sight of Lorelai trying to hide Jess's belongings behind her back, and Jess half out the window.

"Get back in here Jess."  Luke said while laughing.  Jess looked at him skeptically.  "Don't worry.  I won't kill you."

Jess climbed back inside, having dropped half of his clothes out the window, and looked at Luke curiously.

"Jess, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you last night.  I had no right to accuse you of those things."

"No you didn't."

"I realize that you and Rory are in love and that this is completely normal for teenagers these days."

"Yeah.  I love her a lot."

"So do I, and I was just being really over-protective of her.  And of you."  

Jess looked up at Luke in surprise.  "Wha?"

"Jess, I know we've had some problems, and that you've gotten into a lot of trouble in your life, but the truth is that I don't want to see you get hurt.  I've gotten too used to having you around.  I guess what I'm saying is that I… well, I love you."

Jess looked at his uncle in confusion, and without saying anything, he smiled and nodded, which was his way of returning the sentiment.

"And Jess, if you want to come back, you can.  Whenever you're ready."

"You're letting me move back home?"  Jess's comment surprised everyone.  He had never referred to the apartment, or any place in Star's Hollow as home.

"Yeah.  You can come home."

Lorelai and Rory were on the verge of tears at this exchange of sentiments.

"Hey Lukey, don't I get anything?  You were mean to my daughter."

"I'm really sorry Lorelai.  Can you forgive me?"

"Ummm, only if you make me lots of chocolate chip pancakes and give me all the coffee I want for a year."

"What?  A year?  You'll die within a week!"

"Then you won't have to make as much after a week."  Luke looked at her.  "Please Lukey?"

"Okay.  But don't blame me if you die.  Oh, and I finally got that joke of yours."  They start walking downstairs.

"What joke?"

"A man walks into a bar.  What does he say?"

"OUCH!"  The 2 exclaim in unison.

"Hey Lukey, I was just thinking.  How can I blame you for killing me with coffee if I'm dead.  Oooh.  I know.  I'll come back from the dead to haunt you, and I'll make you make me lots and lots of coffee for ghost Lorelai, and…"

Jess and Rory put their arms around eachother.  

"When will they ever get a clue?"  Jess asked her, referring to the obviously in love couple in front of them.

"Who knows.  Hopefully soon."  They kissed.

 "Yeah.  But it's good to know that things are back to normal."

***

Meanwhile, outside, Kirk had noticed the pile of Jess's clothes and grabbed a T-Shirt.  "Yay!  New shirt for Kirk." And Miss Patty  recognized a certain pair of blue boxers with ducks on them and stuck them in her purse.  Things certainly were normal in Star's Hollow once again.  Well, as normal as Star's Hollow could be…

***

A/N:  Well, that's the end.  I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story, and I hope you all enjoyed it.  It was fun.  I'm going to do a shameless plug right now and say that if you want to read my other Gilmore Girls fic, it's called **Undercover Lovers.  It's almost complete as well.  Ciao!!**

xoxox Blondie


End file.
